


Geg betekent Insect

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Canon Setting, Gen, Introspection
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Haplo had nooit gedacht dat hij zo zou kunnen walgen van iets anders dan een springlevende Sartaan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Geg means Insect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313588) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Haplo had nooit gedacht dat hij zo zou kunnen walgen van iets anders dan een springlevende Sartaan. Dat moest hij de Geggen nageven. Maar het enige dat nodig was geweest, was een Sartaanse rune voor gehoorzaamheid en onderwerping op een van de platen metaalschroot die als vloerdelen dienst deden. Op dat moment verafschuwde hij alles wat met hen te maken had.

Hij moest vechten om zijn bedaarde houding perfect te behouden, want als de razernij die hij voelde aan de Geggen om hem heen onthuld werd zouden ze zeker weten in paniek raken en wegrennen en praten, en Haplo wilde niet een oplossing voor dat probleem moeten zoeken. Dus trok hij niet zijn hand uit die van de Geg voor hem, zoals hij wilde doen, maar schudde hem en glimlachte kalmpjes, terwijl hij van binnen wilde kokhalzen van de aanraking.

Geggen... _Insecten._

De dwergen beseften niet hoe ze zich zo vol trots noemden, maar Haplo had het elfse woord herkend. Het was toepasselijk. Haplo was geneigd te denken dat de dwergen de manier waarop ze werden behandeld hadden verdiend. Wat hij preekte in zijn toespraken overal op dit eiland was waar, in zekere zin: de Geggen en de Patrynen hadden een soortgelijk lot ondergaan, hoewel de wreedheid van hun respectievelijke gevangenissen proportioneel was aan de macht van de mensen die er in gevangen zaten.

De Patrynen hadden gevochten, en vochten nog steeds, met hand en tand, speer en rune, tegen het Labyrint. Door de talloze generaties die Haplo’s volk in die hel van een wereld hadden doorgebracht heen, waren ze niet gestopt met het bevechten van de Sartanen, wat hun creatie ook voor hen in petto had. De Sartanen hadden een gevaarlijke fout gemaakt met betrekking tot hun vijanden; de haat die de Patrynen voor hen koesterde was alleen maar gegroeid door de zware tijden en gruwelen die ze in het Labyrint door moesten maken. De Patrynen waren niet voor de Sartanen door de knieën gegaan, hadden hen niet geaccepteerd als hun meesters - want dat waren ze niet. De Sartanen en Patrynen waren even machtig, en eigenlijk zouden het de Patrynen, die meedogenloos en ambitieus waren, die heersten.

Hier lag natuurlijk het verschil tussen de Geggen en de Patrynen. De Geggen waren mensch; inferieure levensvormen. Het was alleen maar natuurlijk dat superieure levensvormen hen zouden onderwerpen en over hen zouden heersen. Hun huidige toestand bewees dat nog maar weer eens.

Maar het hoorde niet _zo_ te zijn.

Verdriet welde in Haplo op terwijl hij de nakomelingen van de dwergen gadesloeg terwijl ze samendromden in de ruime hal, die nog geen veertien dagen geleden door de Stootstamper was gebouwd, om meteen weer verlaten te worden, een heel blok huizen onleefbaar achterlatend. Het was een zwaktepunt, zulke gevoelens in het hart van een Patryn, dus probeerde hij het snel te onderdrukken, maar wist het alleen te overdekken met een laag kokende walging en ijzige haat.

De dwergen waren eens vol vuur geweest, loeiend als een drukke smidse, maar hadden zichzelf laten vermorzelen en afstompen door de Sartanen. Nee, erger nog - ze hadden hun vuur uit laten doven in de ellende van zware, monotone arbeid voor een Sartaanse _machine._ Haplo zag niet hoe ze tot dit bestaan hadden kunnen worden gedwongen door de andere mensch; de dwergen zouden hebben gevochten - ze hadden moeten vechten - voor ieder snippertje eer, voor iedere voet land die ze als rechtmatig de hunne beschouwden. Maar dat hadden ze niet, en nu zeurden en piepten de dwergen, die eens hun mannetje konden staan tegen de Patrynen in hand-tot-hand gevechten zonder enige magie, over een blauw oog of een bloedneus.

Haplo’s borst werd ingesnoerd en een rilling liep door hem heen. Hij wilde runen van massavernietiging tekenen om de hal neer te halen, en de groep gebouwen eromheen, en de tunnels eronder, en de ledematen van de Stootstamper in zo’n weide omtrek vernietigen dat het in Sgoot zou worden gemerkt!

In plaats daarvan trok hij zich terug tot het hoekje waar Jarre, Limbeck en een klein groepje BVVV’ers de laatste voorbereidingen aan het treffen waren, hurkte neer met zijn rug tegen de muur en aaide de hond, die hem gehoorzaam gevolgd was, over zijn oren. Het dier jankte tevreden toen Haplo’s gevoelens bedaarden.

De dwergen hadden niet zonder verzet op moeten geven. Ze hadden zich niet gewonnen moeten geven, hadden zich niet neer moeten leggen bij hun beschamende lot. Deze aftakeling... het was gewoon niet juist.

De hond keek naar hem op, en Haplo zag zijn eigen ogen, als koud blauw vuur, gereflecteerd in de warme, zachtaardige bruine ogen van de hond.

‘We zullen ze redden,’ leken deze bruin-en-blauwe ogen te zeggen. ‘We zullen ze hun trots teruggeven, hun hoop.’

Haplo snoof en klopte de hond op zijn flank.

‘Verheug je er maar niet op, jongen,’ mompelde hij. ‘We gaan de boel hier eens flink opstoken om deze wereld voor te bereiden voor de overname van mijn meester.’

Hij keek de hond niet meer in de ogen.

Haplo’s beheerste kalmte kwam terug, en daarmee zijn glimlachje. Hij zou de revolutie van de Geggen ontketenen, en wanneer zijn meester kwam, zou hij deze wereld veroveren op een manier die de oude dwergse geest waardig was.

Toen Jarre’s kleine handjes hem begonnen te porren en duwen stond hij op, en zijn woorden die dag waren als vuur, schroeiende sporen achterlatend in de harten van de verzamelde Geggen, en als een voedende adem die de smeulende kolen in de zielen van de dwergen aanwakkerde.


End file.
